criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Star
'''Fallen Star '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in City Square and it's 53rd case of the game, also the fourth one to take place in City Square. Plot The team headed to the theatre in order to find Avery Miller and her accomplice, and to stop journalist Cynthia Rayman from dying from a car bomb. Bruno Filipovich and player immedietely started searching for Cynthia, but got interrupted by a scream. They went to investigate only to find a person who planted the bomb on Cynthia's car, social media influencer Serena Paul dead with her throat slit. The team suspected three people, victim's friend and fashion youtuber Addison Quadrelli, actress Celine Long, and priest Paul Sheppard. When the team returned to precinct, Chief Vanya Bhakta told them that Cynthia wants to talk with them. The team headed to the CCN studio to speak with Cynthia. They arrived, only to find enough clues to suspect Cynthia and Serena's fan Oswald Hart. The pair told Cynthia about the bomb in her car, only for Cynthia tell them that she never found out the location of Madison Black and Liam Saunders, and that Madison is surely lying. Not believing her, the team placed her in temporary custody and decided to return to the red carpet. After investigating the red carpet, the team spoke to Addison, who revealed that Serena was constantly hitting on her even though Addison rejected her confession million times. They also spoke to Paul, who revealed that he broke into Serena's apartment to bless her while she's sleeping because he felt terrible that Serena's career slowly went downhill after she started using drugs and alcohol. When the team returned to precinct, Amber Herrera told them that Celine and Oswald are fighting in the theatre. The pair went to the theatre and calmed down Oswald, who was blaming Celine for Serena's murder. Bruno and player then investigated Serena's apartment and found enough reasons to interrogate Celine, Oswald and Cynthia. The team interrogated them, only to find out that Celine and Serena had a fake youtube drama and that Oswald got humilated by Serena for having the cringiest fanpage ever. They also spoke to Cynthia, who revealed that she is the one who bought the electric knife used to slit Serena's throat. The team then found enough evidence to incriminate Oswald as Serena's killer. Oswald tried to lie at first, but eventually cracked under the pressure and revealed that Serena was just using him. Oswald explained that Serena found his fanpage cringe and never paid attention to it, despite Oswald being her biggest fan. However, few days ago, Serena finally noticed Oswald's fanpage and they started texting. Oswald explained how Serena promised to go on a date with him if he does a favor for her. During the red carpet event, Oswald approached Serena and asked her about the plan, only for Serena to reveal that she did it herself and that he can go drown in the ocean of annoying fans. Pissed, Oswald waited until everyone went inside, then lured Serena out and slit her throat as a revenge. When Bruno asked him about that favor, Oswald explained that she didn't told him everything, but it included a journalist Cynthia Rayman. Bruno immediately deduced that Serena wanted to manipulate Oswald into planting a bomb in Cynthia's car, but then eventually changed her mind. In courtroom, Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced Oswald to 21 years in prison. Post-trial, Gabriel Herrera wanted to talk with Cynthia and to try and learn some informations about Liam's kidnapping. Cynthia then burst into tears and told them that Serena's bomb made her terrified for her life and she doesn't know what to think. However, she told them to search her desk in CCN studio for more answers. The team went there and found a locked laptop that was sent to Tyler. After analyzing it, Tyler told them that Liam somehow messaged Cynthia and told her that he is being held in the former OoS hideout, back in University district. The team asked Cynthia about it, and she finally confessed that she knew about everything, but was too scared to tell them anything. Right at that moment, the team got a call from panicking Celine Long, who exposed herself as Avery Miller's accomplice and the person who tried to assassinate Mayor Mandy Pregodich and Chief Bhakta. Bruno told her to tell them where is she, but Celine refused, saying that she will redeem herself by saving Liam. After Celine hung up, the team immediately started prepearing to go save Liam and arrest Celine... Meanwhile, Kate Bennett and player helped Addison Quadrelli with organizing fundraising event for one of her future movies. Addison later thanked them by giving them Serena Paul's most beautiful and dearly dress. After al these events, the team was ready to go back to University district, to OoS's former cave in order to rescue Liam from Madison and to arrest Celine Long for being Avery's accomplice... Summary Victim: * Serena Paul (died after getting her throat slit on red carpet). Murder Weapon: * Electric Knife Killer: * Oswald Hart Suspects AQuadrelliVC53.png|Addison Quadrelli CLongVC53.png|Celine Long PSheppardVC53.png|Paul Sheppard OHartVC53.png|Oswald Hart CRaymanVC53.png|Cynthia Rayman Killer's Profile * The killer uses antiperspirant. * The killer owns a crocodile skin wallet. * The killer uses teeth whitener. * The killer wears an access badge. * The killer has freckles. Crime Scenes